charmedfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Thank You for Not Morphing
Obrigado por Não Mudar de Forma é o terceiro episódio da primeira temporada e, portanto, da série Charmed. Ele foi ao ar nos EUA no canal The WB no dia 21 de outubro de 1998. Enredo do Episódio Resumo Depois de mais de vinte anos longe, o misterioso pai das irmãs Halliwell, Victor Bennett, reaparece e tenta se reaproximar das três. Enquanto Piper e Phoebe gostam da possibilidade, Prue não esconde o rancor que guarda do homem que abandonou a família. Além disso, as irmãs descobrem que têm vizinhos nada cordiais. Enredo Completo thumb|200px|left|As irmãs entrando na festa. As irmãs vão a uma festa numa casa vizinha. Prue está relutante em ir, pois quer dormir cedo para ir trabalhar descansada no dia seguinte, mas acaba indo. Lá, eles correm em Andy, "amigo" de Prue. Andy pede Prue para um jogo de basquete, mas ela recusa. Ao voltar para casa, Prue encontra um cachorro bravo nas escadas e sai correndo assustada. No dia seguinte, no trabalho, um homem estranho visita Prue. Ele mostra a ela um anel que faz com que Prue se sentir nostálgico. Uma vez que o homem diz que sabe quem ele é, demandas que saem Prue e ordens não lhe entrar em contato com ela ou suas irmãs nunca mais. O homem diz Prue que ele está hospedado em um hotel e ele quer jantar com ela e amanhã à noite irmãs. Ela ameaça-lo com segurança chamada. O homem diz: "É uma maneira de falar com seu pai?" thumb|200px|left|As Encantadas conversam sobre o reaparecimento de seu pai. No almoço, as irmãs falam sobre a visita de seu pai, Victor. Piper e Phoebe querem jantar com seu pai desde que elas não tenham quaisquer lembranças dele. Prue discorda totalmente dela. Em última análise, eles decidem não vê-lo. Phoebe vai para o quarto do hotel de Victor, de qualquer maneira. Ao dar-lhe um abraço, Phoebe tem uma premonição de Victor roubando o Livro das Sombras. Na mansão, o carteiro entrega o correio. Seu dedo se transforma em uma chave e abre a porta. O carteiro vai para o sótão e toma o Livro das Sombras. Ele tenta sair, mas o Livro não permite isso. Prue chega em casa, assim que o carteiro rapidamente fecha a porta e se transforma em Andy. "Andy" faz uma saída apressada e Prue vai para o sótão para encontrar a porta arrombada. As irmãs têm uma discussão sobre quem iria roubar o livro. Eles decidem que seria alguém familiar. Prue traz Victor, mesmo suspeita dele. thumb|200px|O metamorfo tentando roubar o Livro. Na mansão, os vizinhos (os metamorfos) está planejando roubar o Livro das Sombras. As irmãs e Victor chegam em casa e os vizinhos se transformar em corvos. Eles relembram mais uma vez, mas de alguma forma Victor traz o Livro das Sombras. Prue confronta Victor novamente, e Victor tenta explicar, dizendo que ele está tentando protegê-los. Prue, em seguida, usa seus poderes de seu pai, Victor batendo na parede. Ele sai pela porta. Piper e Phoebe estão com raiva de Prue para acusar e atacar seu pai. thumb|200px|left|Victor confirma suas suspeitas de que suas filhas têm poderes. Phoebe e Piper vão ao jantar com Victor. Eles começam a relembrar. Prue convida Andy para um café e falar sobre Victor. Ele a convence a dizer Victor como ela realmente sente. Prue confronta Victor no restaurante. O garçom vem com o Flambé, mas Victor faz ele tropeçar, e Piper congela pega o Flambé antes de atingir o chão. Victor diz que ele sabe sobre seus poderes. thumb|200px|Victor e o Metamorfo. No hotel, os vizinhos enfrentam Victor sobre seus planos. Eles querem matá-lo, mas Victor diz que eles precisam dele. Victor vai tentar convencer Phoebe em trazer o Livro das Sombras para fora da casa. No café da manhã, Piper e Prue não se falam. Phoebe diz que ela teve uma premonição de Victor roubar o Livro das Sombras. Victor deixou o seu anel de proteção na mansão. Phoebe vai buscar o jornal quando Victor surge. Ele agarra-a, e ela tem uma premonição, mas é por mais tempo. A visão revela que os vizinhos posou como Victor. Os vizinhos vêm-se para "ajudar" escapar Phoebe de Victor. thumb|200px|left|Os demônios transmorfos são derrotados. Phoebe corre para casa e rapidamente diz a todos que não é o pai que foi depois de o Livro das Sombras, mas os vizinhos. Ela corre até o sótão para pegar a magia para vencer os os mutantes. Ela corre para baixo e lá de pé são dois vitoriosos. Os outros dois caminhada metamorfo na sala. Um dos Victors disse para matar os dois. Phoebe começa a cantar, e Prue usa sua magia para dar Victor o anel de proteção. A forma-metaformeada e Victor começar a doer e quando o feitiço é dito, mas os metamorfos são destruidos. Victor admite que eles estão crescidos e são responsáveis o suficiente para usar a sua magia. thumb|200px|As irmãs assistindo o vídeo que Victor lhes deixou. Prue acaba conversando com Andy sobre o telefone e chama Victor pai. Phoebe provoca Prue sobre a chamada de Victor, pai e Prue diz que o vestido fica bem em Phoebe. Os anéis de campainha e Piper recebe-lo a revelar o faz-tudo, Leo Wyatt. Leo vem com um pacote que estava nos degraus da porta. Todo mundo fica chocado, especialmente Phoebe. Phoebe drools sobre Leo. Leo quer um tour pela casa, e Phoebe ansiosamente voluntários. Phoebe está prestes a ir, mas Prue ela pára. No pacote há uma nota que diz que Victor tem que sair e com a nota é uma fita de vídeo de Victor e as irmãs na manhã de Natal, há muitos anos. Notas Mágicas Livro das Sombras Ordem * O Feitiço Para Derrotar Metamorfos está no meio do Livro. thumb|300px Feitiço Para Derrotar Metamorfos Esse feitiço faz parte do Livro das Sombras, e foi utilizado pelas Encantadas, para derrotar metamorfos, como propriamente dito. As irmãs utilizaram também, para saber a verdade identidade de seu pai, e deixar de duvidar dele. :Quando no círculo sagrado do lar :O mal conseguiu se aproximar :Destrua todos os que nesta casa estão :Mas as três irmãs poupadas serão thumb|300px Artefatos *'Anél de Victor Bennett': O anel tem pedras de cristalito incorporado. Cristalito é uma pedra que foi acreditado pelos egípcios para se proteger contra feitiços, maldições e espíritos malignos. No anel, as pedras são colocadas em pares representam a dualidade do homem e da mulher. Ela foi feita por volta do século 17. O anel também provou para proteger Victor de um feitiço para livrar todos os seres dentro da mansão Halliwell. Notas thumb|250px|O Livro das Sombras se protege de ser tirado da Mansão. *Em episódios futuros, seres maus não podem sequer tocar o Livro das Sombras. Aqui, o demônio Marshall conseguiu tocá-lo e carregá-lo até a porta, mas não conseguiu tirá-lo da Mansão. Uma explicação possível é que a magia das Encantadas — que é inter conectada com a do livro — ainda não era forte o suficiente para ativar a proteção máxima do Livro. *Neste episódio descobrimos que o nome de Prue é na realidade Prudence. *Esta é a primeira aparição de Leo Wyatt na série. Ele aparece em mais seis episódios da primeira temporada e, a partir da metade da segunda temporada, torna-se um personagem principal e permanece assim até o final da série. *Em episódios futuros, Victor não demonstra tanto conhecimento sobre magia quanto neste. *Esta é a primeira vez em que as páginas do Livro são vistas movendo-se aparentemente sozinhas. Erros *Quando Prue entra em casa e encontra Andy (que na verdade é Fritz) a câmera vira lentamente enquanto Andy fala, e é possível ver um homem sentado numa cadeira lendo um script. *Quando Phoebe encontra no Livro o feitiço para derrotar os demônios transmorfos, ela leu o feitiço em voz alta, portanto ele já deveria ter funcionado naquele momento. Em episódios futuros, é mostrado que toda vez que um(a) bruxo(a) lê um feitiço, ele funciona mesmo que ele(a) não tenha tido a intenção de lançá-lo ou até se não souber que é um feitiço. O primeiro caso aconteceu com Paige em "Um Cavaleiro para Recordar" e o segundo caso com Phoebe em "Reunião da Turma". *Foi cometido um erro neste episódio. Victor é identificado como Victor Halliwell. Em "O Episódio dos Anos 70", foi mostrado que Halliwell é o sobrenome da mãe das meninas. Em "Todos Querem Sorvete", é revelado o sobrenome correto dele, Bennett. *Piper diz que bruxaria é "coisa de mulher" e que os poderes são passados de mãe para filha. Em episódios futuros, descobre-se que isso não é verdade, pois vários bruxos do sexo masculino são mostrados, sendo o primeiro deles no episódio "Segredos e Homens". Além do mais, a própria Piper viria a ter dois filhos homens que seriam poderosos bruxos: Wyatt e Chris. Trívia thumb|right|300 px|Trailer do Episódio. *Em sua primeira exibição nos EUA, este episódio foi assistido por 6,8 milhões de espectadores. *Este é o primeiro episódio da série em que Darryl não aparece. *Este foi o quarto episódio gravado, mas foi o terceiro a ir ao ar. Os seis primeiros episódios de Charmed foram exibidos fora da ordem em que foram gravados. *Este é o único episódio da série em que o pai das irmãs Halliwell é interpretado por Tony Denisonny. A partir da próxima aparição de Victor, no episódio "Todos Querem Sorvete", o ator James Read assume o papel. *No vídeo que Victor enviou para as meninas, a mãe delas teve de ser interpretada por Alyssa Milano, já que ainda não havia uma atriz especificamente contratada para o papel. Futuramente, a atriz Finola Hughes passaria a interpretar Patty Halliwell, a mãe das Encantadas. Galeria Screencaps 1x03 - Sisters in party.jpg Prue and Victor in Buckland.jpg Victor massage.jpg Victor and Phoebe first hug.jpg 1x03-PrueTalkingAndy.jpg Prue in dinner.jpg Victor and sisters in front of manor.jpg Victor with photo and Prue.jpg Victor hands Prue a photo.jpg Sisters suspicious of Victor.jpg 1x03 - Sisters.jpg 1x03 - Sisters casting spell.jpg 1x03- Prue and Victor.jpg 1x03 - Victor and Prue.jpg Leo at first time.jpg Stills 103a.jpg 103b.jpg 103c.jpg 103d.jpg 103e.jpg 103f.jpg 103g.jpg Citações *'Piper': Eu imagino por que ele foi falar com você primeiro. Por que não a Phoebe ou eu? Prue: Piper, não é como se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria. ---- *'Prue': Oi, você deve ser o Sr. Wyatt. Phoebe: O faz-tudo? Leo: Podem me chamar de Leo. Phoebe: Com prazer. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada